


Talking Bodies

by Vasilissa



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Korean Characters, Language Barrier, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, No Strings Attached, Oh Sehun's Birthday, Oral Sex, Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilissa/pseuds/Vasilissa
Summary: Bumping into a beautiful stranger has to be the best thing that has happened to you this terrible year.(Sehun as himself, paired with a non-Korean girl)





	Talking Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is/was my first fic (I wrote this months ago, before Sehun's birthday), please forgive my skills Orz (not that they're any better now). It is clichéd and short.  
> I wrote this back when I was still playing it safe with realistic settings and straight pairings lmao

You feel the cold city breeze chilling your your tearstained face. All you had wanted was a vacation with him. You had always dreamt of travelling the world, and ever since you met him, four years ago, your dream had been to travel with him. To make memories across the globe.

  
But now you were in Seoul, halfway across the world, and he had decided he didn't love you anymore. And he had left.

  
You had bared your soul to him and now you felt betrayed. You felt more tears threaten to spill. You let them. You had also made your decision.

  
If he could change his mind so quickly, you weren't going to spend time brooding over him. You were going to continue on your journey alone and achieve your dream. Exactly how the dream had always been.

  
After crying for hours in the room the two of you didn't share anymore, you realised what you desperately needed was a distraction. It had been nearly two whole days since you had even stepped out of that room. The only times your front door had opened were when housekeeping had come to do their job.

 

You were going to play all night tonight. You chided yourself at the idea. It was the most cliche thing you could have chosen to do after a break up. But who cares? What you really needed right now was to get drunk and forget reality.

  
It is around 9 p.m. Dressed in a dress you picked up earlier this evening from an overly expensive store in Gangnam, you are headed to a club a fellow traveller had recommended. The dress is virginal white and low-cut, showing off your natural curves while giving you an air of sophistication. You had been told that the place was decent and had great ambience and a very nice crowd.

  
You pull your coat tightly around you as you scan the neon signs for "Fantaisie". It's slightly chilly for an April evening. And your face still feels numb from the tears and the cold. Taking a napkin from your small handbag, you lightly dab your face. These will be your last tears you spill for the man who left you.

  
You spot the club at a small distance, across the road. You take a deep breath, close your eyes for a brief moment and then head towards Fantaisie with a little more confidence. It was going to be a good night and you were not going to cry anymore. You walk towards Fantaisie, your hips swaying and your 5 inch heels clicking against the sidewalk. You feel a little more confident when you feel the cool spring breeze through your hair.

  
After waiting a few moments, you finally get entry into the club. But as you enter, a passing drunk couple bumps into you and you find yourself losing control and getting pushed through the crowd. You try weaving your way through the endless sea of drunk people, rubbing against sweaty, aroused bodies. Moments later, just as you think you could finally breathe, you're pushed again. So much for a fun night. You open your tightly squeezed eyes and realise that what you'd been taking support of was actually a man.

  
"Sor- _choeseongamnida_ …" you apologise, raising your head. _(Sorry... -formal-)_

  
Beautiful. 'Beautiful' was the only word that came to your mind when you saw him.

  
Tall, with wide shoulders, the man you bumped into was easily a head taller than you. He looked like a living, breathing marble sculpture. Angular facial contours and a V-shaped jawline so sharp it could cut. Intense eyes that seemed to stare right into the deepest recesses of your very being. But his lips, contrary to his other features, are the softest, pinkest lips you have ever seen on a man.

  
You realise you were leaning on him when your hands move slightly against his chest. His body is lean and muscular. You pull away and regain your balance. You blush as you catch him staring at the front of your low-cut dress.

  
You realise he has company when his friend says something from behind him. " _Nuguji?_ ", he asks and looks over at you, " _Urileul moreuneun got gat-a…_ " _(Who's this? Looks like she doesn't know us.)_

  
The stranger’s friend is also a work of art, you notice. With naturally bronzed skin, darker than most men here, he has a unique charm to his beauty. He, unlike the first stranger, seems to smile a lot more. He has a gentler expression. His voice is as gentle as his face is.

  
"Sorry ma'am, you cannot be here. This is the V.I.P section." someone from the staff calls out from behind you, interrupting your thoughts. But the spell wasn't quite broken.

  
Mindlessly, you reply, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'll just leave…", without breaking your stare with the beautiful stranger.

  
He then turned to the staff and said " _Aniyo. Gwaenchanha. Geunyeoneun uriwa hamkkeisseo_ ." _(No, It's okay. She's with us.)_

 

His voice is naturally sexy and deep. And there was something about the way he spoke that gave him the feel of youth and cuteness. It seemed so odd but it fit him perfectly.

  
The staff member looked at him in disagreement for a brief second. And then gave you a look and then wordlessly walked away.

  
The two beautiful strangers smile at you, enchanting you, and turned and walked away, only to stop a few steps ahead and turn in unison.

  
" _Anwa?_ ", asked the darker stranger. _(Not coming?)_

 

You take an instant to realise that the two men are inviting you. You take a few, small uncertain steps. And then you gain confidence when they smile as you catch up to them.

  
You follow them into a room full of people. It seems so be a party of some kind. There are a lot of people here. Everyone is chatting, sipping on their drinks. And as if by some freak of nature, most men in this room seems to be gifted with the most extraordinary genes. The beautiful stranger has an equally beautiful circle of friends.

  
A pretty girl walked up to the darker stranger and pulled him in a tight hug. Then she pulled away and asked, " _Nugu? Chingu?_ " _(Who? Your friend?)_

  
" _Eo, keunyang—_ " _(Yeah, jus—)_

  
" _Annyeong, oseyo!_ ", she turns to you. _(Hey, come on in!)_

  
You then gather a little confidence, "Uhh- I'm sorry I don't speak much Korean. I probably shouldn't be here…"

  
"Oh no, it's fine. Come join us. You're Sehun's guest.", she replies in perfect English.

  
"Hi, I'm _Y/N_."

  
"Krystal.", she shakes your hand and then leads you to the couch where a few people are chatting. You get yourself a drink and sit down next to Krystal. Soon you're through a few rounds of cocktail and you're finally loosening up, thanks to the alcohol.

  
Between the occasional conversation you find yourself scanning the room, looking for the beautiful strangers.

  
Sehun, Krystal had called one of them. Which one was Sehun?

  
As if on cue, your thoughts are interrupted by yet another handsome man. He is tall, with a round, happy face. He calls out to everyone in the room, requesting attention for his friend. Standing sheepishly next to him, was your beautiful stranger.

 

With your limited knowledge of Korean, you try to understand what he says. You can only distinctly make out the name Sehun.

 

“What did he say?”, you ask Krystal.

 

“It’s Sehun's birthday… didn't you know? You're his guest.”

  
‘So the beautiful stranger was Sehun…’, you think.

  
Midnight strikes, everyone sings Sehun a happy birthday. The party is in full swing. There's food and alcohol everywhere. It has been a great evening. You made friends with Krystal and her friends and spent all evening chatting. You feel much lighter than you did earlier that evening.

  
"Hey, I should leave soon. I don't think I'll get a taxi very easily if I leave any later. I really enjoyed myself. Thank you so much." you say to the people sitting around you as you get up to leave.

  
As you are turning, on an impulse, you stare across the room at Sehun one last time. He was staring at you too, and your gazes meet.

  
Tearing yourself away from his gaze and gathering your coat, you make your way out of the room, to a washroom to sober up slightly before you head home. You enter the washroom, and as you turn to close the door, the beautiful stranger walks in, and locks the door behind him.

  
You stare at each other for a millisecond, but no words are required to express what you both feel. The sexual tension was present right from the moment your eyes first met.

  
No one seems to have moved, but one moment he is staring at you with his intense eyes, and the other, his lips are crashing against yours in the most tantalising kiss of your life.

  
His lips don't only look soft. You feel their velvety texture as you feel them rub against your own. You can taste a hint of sweetness and the slight bitter aftertaste of alcohol on his lips.

  
Your bodies are in a frenzy from all the pent up desire from this evening. Your coat and your bag fall to the ground as your hands find their way around his neck, pulling him harder against your mouth. His arms, wrapped around your body are pulling you as close as can be. You feel his hands at your back, pressing your body against his erection.

  
Both of you are gasping for air as you pull away for a brief second and stare at each other's lips. He pushes you against the basin counter and brings his lips crashing back into yours for an even more frantic kiss.

 

You lean your weight on the counter as your knees give in. He grabs you by the butt, lifting you up and puts you on top of the slab, not once breaking the kiss. You raise your legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him closer, your dress riding up to the top of your thighs.

 

You gasp as you feel him against your centre. Taking this chance, he deepens the kiss. You can feel his tongue lick your lower lip. You invite him in. Unlike the rest of your bodies, your tongues take their time exploring each other. Your hands begin to roam his body. They wander his chest, feeling every muscle under his shirt. You reach to loosen some of the buttons as his hands are unzipping the back of your dress. You don't have much luck, but he slides the dress off your shoulder and moves from your mouth to your jaw, kissing his way down to the collarbone. Every inch of skin he touches feels like it's on fire.

  
All of a sudden, he stops.

  
" _...a_ _niya—_ " _(...no—)_

  
He steps back. He looks at you from head to toe and looks away nervously. You blush.

  
You're leaning back, on top of a marble slab next to basin, with your dress, off your shoulder and a breast, exposed. Your legs are spread wide, exposing your drenched panties. Your chest is heaving, your lips swollen, cheeks, flushed and your eyes, drunk with passion – and a little alcohol.

  
You stand up, gather yourself, and fix your attire. You're still confused. You're zipping your dress when you feel him behind you. In the mirror you can see the pure desire in his eyes as he helps you with the zip. He bends and kisses the nape of your neck, lingering and sucking on the sensitive skin.

  
He then releases you, picks up your coat and your bag from the ground. Putting the coat over your shoulders, he holds your wrist and leaves with you. You follow him to his car.

  
None of you look at each other for the entire duration of the shirt drive. No words are exchanged for the fear that the spell might break.

  
You're finally here. He's taking you to an apartment. You both don't move except when necessary. He leads you to his door. He opens it for you to walk in, follows and then takes his time in shutting it properly.

 

You are weak with desire. You are desperate with need for contact. Need for him.

  
The faint light from the city lights up the room through big glass panes. Sehun is still standing by the door, looking at you. You can see his chest move with every tiny breath he takes. You can see the sweat trickling down his neck. Had it been any quieter, you probably would have been able to hear his pulse.

  
Meeting his gaze, you drop you bag onto the sofa behind you and slide your coat off your shoulders. In less than a second, he is kissing you as he pulls the coat further off your arms. With your arms in the coat behind your back, you cannot move. He holds your wrists behind you as he pulls you against him once again, moulding your body against his own, pressing himself against your stomach while he nibbles on your lip, desire evident in every breath he took.

  
The coat falls to the ground. You lose no time and without breaking the kiss, you start unbuttoning his shirt. As you're halfway down, you feel his hands on your butt again. Both of you act instinctively, he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. And kissing you in this position, he carries you through the house, into a room and sets you down on the bed. He quickly slips off his shoes. You're getting yours off when he interrupts and pushes you down, climbing on top of you.

  
Burying his face in your neck, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin, he pulls off the right sleeve off your shoulder. Your back arches as he kisses his way down to your breast. His hand kneads your covered breast, while his mouth finds the exposed nipple. You cry out when he starts to lightly bite and nibble the sensitive nub.

  
His mouth travels back up to your mouth but his hands linger on and around your breasts. He starts to pull your second sleeve off your shoulder. At that moment you wrap you knees around his slim waist to flip your positions. He falls into the bed next to you, confused. It took more effort than you imagined it would take to move his muscular body.

  
You rise and crawl over him. You bend and lightly kiss the exposed skin between his half opened shirt. You quickly open the remaining buttons and pull his shirt away from his body. Straddling him, you kiss his lips once again, moving down to his jaw and his ears.

  
"I can't let you do all the work" you whisper breathlessly into his ear.

  
He lets out a ragged breath in reply, nearly moaning with pleasure.

  
You lick his neck, as you move further down. Stopping to suck and nibble on the sensitive flesh of his collar, you let your hands wander his body. Then you settle back down, straddling him, settling directly in top of him, only a few too many layers of clothing separating your sexes.

  
You kiss his chest, licking the skin around his nipples. Reaching down to unbutton his pants, you finally lick his nipple, making him moan out loud. You move your hands up against his taut abdomen muscles till you reach the nipple. Your mouth moves to the other nipple as you continue to pleasure him. His breaths get heavier, moans escaping him, until you feel his hands roughly grip your waist, pulling you back to his lips, away from his chest.

  
He flips the both of you again, you under him with your legs still around his waist. His tongue explores your mouth and his hands, your body. Your grip around his neck tightens as your body contracts with pleasure when you feel his fingers against your sex. He feels your folds through the thin fabric of your underwear. You have been sopping wet ever since he followed you to the washroom earlier that night. He wastes no time in teasing you. He enters a digit inside your folds, then he follows with another, pumping his fingers in and out of you. You moan against his mouth as his fingers works your nerves to a peak. It doesn't take you very long to come undone.

  
He rips your panties away. He puts his hand against your mouth. You can taste yourself on his finger as you mindlessly suck on his fingers. Meanwhile he loses his pants. He takes his fingers out of your mouth. Touching you once more, he coats his dick with your juices, and positions himself at your entrance.

  
You take in a sharp breath as he quickly enters you. He stretches you so much it hurts. He eases for a few moments, letting you adjust to his size. It has been too long a dry spell for you.

  
You almost stop feeling his presence completely when at that exact moment, he gradually starts pulling out. The friction sends a wave of pleasure up your spine. You feel him pulling out of you completely but he stops at the tip and thrusts himself  back into you with force. You're consumed with pleasure as he moves in and out of you.

  
He continues this gradual movement, increasing his pace slightly with every thrust. While he thrusts in and out of you, his mouth lingers around your neck, kissing the skin from your jaw to your collar. You can feel his breath against your skin. You can hear his pants close to your ears. As his pace slowly increases, you can hear him moaning and grunting. Occasionally his head falls into the groove of your neck as he pants for air, his hair brushing like a feather against your sensitive skin. All these sensations are driving you over the edge.

  
You're close. You're very close to finding your release. His movements are also frantic. He is also close to coming. Your back arches as you feel the world contract into a tiny ball. His thrusts are faster than ever. You tighten around him.

 

Suddenly, the tiny ball explodes into a million stars. He pulls out of you and rises, kneeling on the bed beside you as he strokes his member lightly, giving you a few moments to recover from your orgasm.

 

Grabbing his wrist, you pull him down next to you. You sit up and take his member in your hand. In the darkness all you can see is the faint light glinting, reflecting against his naked body. You still had your dress on, although it was gathered around your waist and one shoulder was completely bare while your other breast peeked out of the deep neckline. You reach behind your back to quickly unzip your dress. You pull it over your head and throw it away.

  
You move your hand up and down his aroused member lightly. Then you bring yourself above him, aligning your sexes. Holding his waist for support, you lower yourself down onto his penis. Instantly, his hands are on your waist, holding you down on his member, stopping you from making any movement. A few seconds feel like an eternity to you. Within a few moments, you're quitting in his grip, desperate for the friction. Desperate to feel him against your sex.

  
Just when you think you cannot take it anymore, he releases the tight grip. You start moving your body up and down while you straddle him. You raise your hips, unsheathing him, and then you drop back down, taking him into you, letting him hit your deepest spots.

  
His hands rest on your hips as he starts guiding both your movements. You let your body rest against his while your hips continue to move. He thrusts up to meet your movements. His hands grip your ass, feeling you while also pulling you into his thrusts. You lean on his vast chest while both your thrusts get faster and more frantic. Soon, you reach between your sweaty bodies and work your erect clit till your complete body is nothing but a bundle of nerves. His thrusts are their fastest and then…

  
You feel the world contracting again. Everything goes black for a second. And then both of you find release at the same time. You moan with ecstasy as you see stars again. You feel your muscles begin to relax after the intense orgasm.

  
With one last thrust, grunting, he buried himself inside you. You feel his warmth filling you up, mixing with your own juices.  
A panting mess of sweaty, satisfied bodies, you both stay in the same position for a few moments, recovering from your orgasms. Then he pulls out and sets you down on the bed and climbs on top. He kisses you and then moves down your body till he reaches your sex.

  
He gives you a quick lick, tasting your juices mixed with his own. You can feel him still panting from the past round. He licks up your slit and then stops at your clit, playing with it. Your sensitive clit immediately reacts to his tongue.

  
You moan. Your hands take through his hair. If this was an effort to make him stop, or one to pull him closer, you'll never know.

  
But he takes it as a sign. He buries his face between your legs, sucking on your clit, his teeth grazing against it and his tongue occasionally travelling down, dipping into your sex, sending you once again over the walls of sanity. You feel your mind losing as you reach yet another orgasm.

  
Your back arches painfully as the most powerful orgasm of the night closes in. Your breath hitches. You cannot think anymore. You close your eyes in the darkness, pulling his head tighter against your centre… and you come undone, squirting your fluid all over the sheets. Sehun pulls away and replaces his mouth with his hand as he strokes your clit a final few times following through with your orgasm.

  
You want to return the favour but you cannot even move. You weakly look over at his silhouette. You try to rise, but you have no energy left. He notices and lies down next to your panting body and runs his hand through your hair, pulling it away from your face.

  
You close your eyes and relax.

  
He gets up and off the bed and puts on his discarded underwear. He returns to the bed and lifts you up and sets you onto the pillows.

  
" _Ije cha_ . _Achim-e tteonaga_ ." he tells you and leaves the room. _(Sleep now. Leave in the morning.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and suggestions are very welcome. Please do help me out T~T


End file.
